Scribbles
by Darkchilde
Summary: Sami shows Jamie all of the pictures she colored--part of the "Walk Me Home" sequence, but not a big one.


Disclaimer: Not mine, all Disney's. Wait, that's not right. Jamie isn't mine, and neither is Caitie, but everyone else is! WOW! I have stuff now!! Anyway, this is just a little story that I came up with, thanks to my job (for all of you that don't know, I work at a daycare! :) ) Anyway, this is just a cute little story that fits into my Caitie's Home Life Sucks series, just about anywhere after 'Family Ties'. I hope you like it, and without further ado...

Scribbles

Sami Waite's long red hair swung down over her face, masking her features from the outside world. But if her pretty face HAD been visible, then one would have seen the intense look of concentration that graced her features, the way her light red eyebrows were drawn together, the way he bottom lip was stuck out, and the way that her beautiful dark brown eyes were darker then normal. 

The child sat at the kitchen table of her home, several dozen pieces of white paper with colorful scratching on them surrounding her. An open box of crayons sat beside her, the paper peeled back neatly from the ones that needed it--blue, red, black, brown, and purple being the ones that were almost completely gone. 

Sami kicked her feet as she concentrated, the black crayon held tightly in her tiny fist, her knuckles almost completely white, so hard was her grip on the coloring utensil. Under a puddle of her fire red hair was another piece of plain white paper, this one which the child was busy coloring. 

The soft chiming of the clock announced that it was four o'clock, time for her older siblings to get back from school, but Sami was so intent on her coloring that she didn't notice. She could sort of hear her mother shuffling around in her home office, doing whatever it was that her mother did at home when she wasn't at the cafe, but the little girl wasn't really paying attention. 

The baby of the Waite family was, in fact, so intent on her picture, that she didn't hear the rusty hinges of the kitchen door squeak open, and she missed her older brother, Jamie, peering in at her. The young man was actually off call for today, and was actually sort of bored with all the spare time he had suddenly discovered on his hands. So, being bored, he had decided to peek in on what his littlest sister was doing so intently. 

Grinning, the young man stepped into the room and cupped his hands around his mouth, calling "Sami Waite, what are you doin?" 

Sami jumped a mile, nearly falling out of her seat when her brother startled her. The little girl looked over her shoulder, her long hair falling in front of her face, a smile pulling at her lips. 

"Jamie! What you doing here?" Sami squealed, jumping out of her chair to throw herself at her brother's knees. Jamie picked her up, flipping her upside down as he did so, patting her belly as he did so.

"I do get days off, little bit. What're you doing?" Jamie asked, flipping the baby upright and grinning at his little sister. 

"Coloring." The child told him, her eyes sparkling. 

"Oh really? Can I see?" Jamie asked, jostling the child a little bit on his hip. 

"Yeah!" Sami scrambled out of her brother's lap, collecting the peices of paper that lay haphazardly around the table. When she had them all in a neat stack, she crawled up into her brother's lap, a beautiful toothy smile pulling at her lips. 

Holding up her first picture proudly, Sami pointed to the two stick people with bright red hair she had drawn under a brown square that was missing it's bottom. 

"That's me and Molly playing heidi go seekie." Sami told him, placing the picture on the table and showing him the next one. This one was a stick person with long black hair, her arms above her head. "That one is Jazzy dancin'!" 

"That's very good." Jamie complimented his youngest sister, trying to keep from laughing. However, he couldn't keep a straight face when Sami showed him her next picture, this time depicting a stick figure riding what looked like two circles connected by a line. 

"That's you! Riding you motocycie!" Sami told him happily, her eyes sparkling. 

Jamie chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. "That's very good." 

Sami beamed proudly, before placing that picture along with the other two. Teh next one depicted two red heads again, only one was taller then the other one. The taller one had wiggles and squiggles coming out of her mouth, and Jamie guessed that meant she was either talking or...

"That's Crimmie singing, and me listening!" Sami explained, putting the picture with the rest of them. Now she was down to just two pictures, and the next one Jamie knew right off the bat.

"That's Mere right? Cooking?" Jamie asked, trying very hard not to die laughing at the depiction of a red headed stick woman surrounded by pots and pans with green smoke coming out of them. 

"Yep!" The child replied, smiling again. Then she put that one down, unveiling the picture she had been working so diligently on when he brother had come in. 

In the picture was eight stick figures, four with dark hair and four with red hair. Jamie blinked, and looked down at his sister, trying to figure out who all the people were. The biggest redhead was holding the hand of a black haired stick man, and the other stick man and a dark haired stick girl were holding hands as well, though the littlest red head stick girl had his other hand. Two other stick girls were there with red hair, the second littlest red head holding on to the smaller dark haired girl's hand. The bigger red head had the hand of the little girl that was holding the stick guy's hand. Streaks of color were above them, and they were all smiling. 

Sami smiled, and began pointing out people. "That's me." She pointed at the littlest red head. "That's you." She pointed at the black haired stick man whose hand the little girl was holding. "That's Crimson." She pointed to the red head holding her other hand. "That's Jazzy and Molly." The dark haired girl and the red haired girl holding hands. "That's Mommy." She pointed to the biggest red head. "And that's daddy." She pointed to the man holding the red head's hand. 

Jamie swallowed hard, and kissed the little girl on top of her head, stroking a lock of her hair back. "It's a beautiful picture, Sami. Mere would love it. Are you going to give it to her?"

Sami shook her head, her eyes suddenly glowing. "No, I'm going to take it and give it to Daddy next time we go see him, okay?" 

Jamie smiled back, and hugged the girl. "Okay. I know he'll love it too." 

Sami scampered out of her brother's lap, leaving him holding the picture. Just as she was about to leave to go watch on of her countless cartoons, Jamie called out to her. "Sami? Whose this other dark haired girl?" 

"Oh, that's Caitie." Sami giggled, before running out of the room. 

"SAMI!" 


End file.
